Winter has come
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: El Invierno ha llegado a Poniente. Es hora de los reencuentros, de luchar y de decidir en qué bando posicionarse.


_**DISCLAIMER** : Todo lo reconocible pertenece a George R.R. Martin y a los creadores de la serie, el resto es mío._

 _Esta historia está basada en los eventos_ _mostrados en la sexta temporada de Juego de Tronos y el tráiler de la séptima. Esto es más o menos lo que imagino que sucede después de que Arya y El Perro se dirijan al Norte. De momento, no tengo pensado que esto pase de un OS, pero si así lo hiciera, las parejas principales serían SansaxSandor y AryaxGendry._

 _Todo lo que no encaje con el canon es producto de mi imaginación y mi mala memoria._

* * *

 **WINTER HAS COME**

* * *

 **I.**

Sansa nunca hubiera dicho que los dioses podían ser seres generosos. Aunque tal vez «generosos» no fuera la palabra. Pero sí peculiares.

Y en aquel mes, le hicieron dos regalos.

…

El primero llegó una semana después de que Jon se marchara al sur, a reunirse con la última Targaryen del mundo. Otra reina. Todos parecían olvidar lo poco que duraban los reyes en Poniente.

Sansa estaba en la galería que daba al patio. Le gustaba pasar las mañanas observando cómo trascurría la vida en Invernalia. Cómo volvía a la normalidad, sin hombres desollados que le recordaran que su vida era peor que sus pesadillas.

Apareció a caballo. Llevaba el pelo más largo, y también había crecido, aunque seguía estando muy delgada. Parecía… Parecía una guerrera. Se parecía más a padre en aquel momento que en toda su vida previa. No quedaba nadie de los Stark en Invernalia, excepto Sansa. Su hermana Arya miró a su alrededor, buscando alguna cara conocida, pero su ceño fue frunciéndose más y más hasta que sus cejas se tocaron al ver a soldados de casas menores y salvajes (¿salvajes?, se preguntaría) campando a sus anchas.

Sansa bajó las escaleras con lentitud. Cuando se reencontró con Jon, se sintió como si estuviera soñando, como si el mundo a su alrededor se ralentizara. Con Arya fue distinto. Fue como si las piezas encajaran al fin.

Su hermana descabalgó. Se llevó una mano al cinto y se acercó a un salvaje, probablemente a preguntar por Jon.

―¿Arya? ―llamó.

La niña (no, ya no era una niña; ahora era una muchacha) se giró hacia ella, buscando con sus ojos afilados de dónde procedía la voz. Seguramente había olvidado cómo sonaba su voz con los años; puede que incluso se le hubiera desdibujado el recuerdo de su rostro, pero uno siempre reconocía a la familia.

Y en un segundo, pasaron de estar a varios metros de distancia a estar una delante de la otra. Arya miró a Sansa con esos ojos escrutadores, como asegurándose de quién era.

―Estás más alta. ―Esas fueron las primeras palabras que le dijo después de tres años sin verse.

Sansa rio por lo absurdo de la situación.

―Mira quién habla. Aunque sigues igual de flacucha que siempre ―replicó.

Arya frunció el ceño, pero Sansa no le dio tiempo a replicar con algún comentario mordaz: la apretó entre sus brazos. Ahora sabía que era real, ahora que podía tocarla y sabía que no se despertaría y descubriría que era mentira, que solo quedaban Jon y ella.

Su hermana olía a bosque, a caballo y a necesitar una ducha, pero a Sansa le dio igual. Su padre tenía razón: al final, los únicos que sobrevivían al invierno eran los lobos que cazaban en manada. El largo invierno había llegado y los Stark se estaban reuniendo.

Para cuando se separaron, el resto del patio ya las estaba observando con curiosidad.

―Llevad el caballo de mi hermana a los establos, dadle de comer y dejadlo descansar. ―Los salvajes ni parpadearon, pero los vasallos de su casa empezaron a murmurar entre ellos, atónitos. «Su hermana…». «Arya Stark está viva…».

Sansa no quería dar oportunidad a nadie para que las interrumpiera, por lo que arrastró a Arya escaleras arriba, hasta su habitación. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta y se giró hacia su hermana.

―¿Dónde has estado? ¡Te daba por muerta! ―exclamó.

Arya se tiró encima de la cama con un suspiro.

―¿Tienes tiempo? Es largo de contar ―dijo con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

Sansa enarcó una ceja. Se dejó caer al lado de su hermana en la cama y respondió:

―Todo el invierno, si hace falta.

Y así, Arya fue relatándole sus aventuras: le contó su viaje truncado con la Guardia de la Noche; le habló de Jaqen H'ghar y de Harrenhal; de su amigo Gendry; de cómo El Perro (¡El Perro!) la había llevado primero a los Gemelos y después a El Valle; le habló de Braavos y del Dios de Muchos Rostros; de cómo había vengado a su madre y hermano matando a Walder Frey (un relato bastante placentero de contar y de escuchar) y de su viaje hasta Invernalia.

―Nymeria me encontró en el bosque, poco antes de llegar ―dijo, emocionada.

Sansa se levantó de golpe.

―¿¡Nymeria!? ¿Dónde la has dejado? ―preguntó.

―Fuera ―respondió escueta su hermana―. No me fio de tenerla en lugares cerrados. Ha vivido mucho tiempo en libertad.

«Como tú», estuvo tentada de responder Sansa.

―Me alegro mucho.

―¿Y Jon? ―preguntó Arya, incorporándose también―. ¿No está aquí?

Una ligerísima sombra de envidia pasó por los ojos de Sansa; últimamente, todo el mundo buscaba a Jon.

―Partió hace una semana hacia Rocadragón.

―Entonces los rumores son ciertos… ―musitó Arya―. Hay una Targaryen viva y tiene dragones de verdad. ―De repente, había vuelto a ser la niña pequeña que se entusiasmaba al leer las historias de las hermanas guerreras de Aegon el Conquistador―. ¿Y qué quiere de nosotros?

―Bueno, ahora que Jon ha sido proclamado el Rey en el Norte, supongo que querrá una alianza para destruir a Cersei.

El rostro de Arya se ensombreció.

―Ojalá acepte.

Sansa había vivido de primera mano la crueldad de la reina, pero era Arya quien le guardaba un odio visceral. Por el momento, la reina de cabellos dorados encabezaba su Lista.

»¿Y tú?

Sansa se miró las manos.

―Bueno… iba a casarme con Joffrey, pero me repudió. Luego iba a casarme con ser Loras Tyrell, pero terminaron casándome con Tyrion Lannister.

―¿¡El Gnomo!? ―exclamó su hermana.

Sansa asintió.

―Fue el más bueno de mis maridos ―confesó―. También iba a casarme con nuestro primo Robin, pero tía Lysa murió.

―Lo sé ―interrumpió Arya―. La cara de El Perro cuando se enteró de que no podrían pagarle por mí fue bastante graciosa.

―Luego, Meñique concertó mi boda con Ramsay Bolton ―prosiguió Sansa. Y calló.

―¿El bastardo de Fuerte Terror? ―preguntó Sansa―. He oído que le gustaba despellejar a personas vivas.

Sansa asintió; un estremecimiento recorrió su columna vertebral.

―Murió ―dijo simplemente―. Así que ahora soy viuda. Y espero seguir así por mucho tiempo.

Llamaron a la puerta. Sin esperar respuesta, la puerta se abrió.

―Sansa, he oído que…

Meñique se quedó parado cuando vio a Arya Stark en persona sentada en la cama de Sansa.

―Lord Baelish, no sé si recordáis a mi hermana pequeña ―dijo Sansa, levantándose.

Meñique recuperó la compostura con rapidez.

―Por supuesto. Lady Arya ―saludó, con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

Esta no se movió. Se limitó a quedarse sentada, con los ojos entornados y la mano sobre la espada.

―Si no le importa, lord Baelish, me gustaría estar asolas con mi hermana ―pidió Sansa educadamente. En realidad, era una orden, y Meñique capturó el matiz a la primera. Miró a Sansa con un brillo inidentificable en los ojos antes de cerrar la puerta con sigilo.

La reacción de Arya no se hizo de esperar.

―¿Qué hace él aquí? ¿Qué es eso de «Sansa»?

Sansa suspiró y volvió a sentarse.

―Es una larga historia…

―Tenemos todo el invierno ―replicó su hermana, cruzándose de brazos.

…

El segundo regalo llegó unos días después. Parecía como si la gente se hubiera vuelto loca y emigrara hacia el norte, hacia el mismo invierno, en vez de ir hacia el cálido sur. En ausencia de Jon, los soldados acudían directamente a Sansa (lo cual era gratificante, si debía ser sincera) siempre que alguien de dudosa… honorabilidad aparecía frente a las puertas de Invernalia.

En aquella ocasión, se trataba de La Hermandad Sin Estandartes.

Sansa y su hermana, que se encontraban en aquel momento desayunando, se miraron.

―Vendieron a mi amigo Gendry a una bruja ―dijo Arya con rencor―. Por mí pueden morirse de hambre a nuestras puertas.

Sansa recordó las palabras de ser Davos: «La batalla final será entre los vivos y los muertos». No podía regalar más soldados tan alegremente a la Muerte. Jon no lo permitiría de estar allí. «Pero tú no eres Jon», se recordó, «demuestra que sabes gobernar».

Miró al guardia.

―Dejadlos pasar ―ordenó―. Iré a recibirlos enseguida.

Cinco minutos después, Sansa se acercaba a un grupo de veinte hombres cansados y hambrientos. Un hombre con un parche en el ojo y una fea cicatriz en el cuello se separó del grupo para saludarla como su líder. A pesar del cuerpo maltratado, Sansa lo reconoció: ser Beric Dondarrion. Por lo que ella sabía, ese hombre llevaba tiempo muerto. Al parecer, ya ni en Poniente los muertos se quedaban muertos.

―Lady Sansa. ―Se inclinó. Un hombre con el pelo largo y una cota de maya de un color rojo raído se situó a su lado―. Os doy las gracias en nombre de mis hermanos por vuestra hospitalidad.

Ella inclinó la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento.

―Invernalia nunca ha negado su ayuda a quien la necesitaba. Perdonadme la pregunta, ser, no quiero ofenderos, pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo pensáis quedaros? Aquí nos sobran las ganas de acogeros, pero la comida no abunda.

El hombre del pelo largo fue quien respondió.

―No nos quedaremos mucho tiempo, mi señora. El Dios de Luz tiene una misión para nosotros: ir al Muro, defender a los vivos de lo que nos acecha desde el otro lado.

Un brillo de reconocimiento pasó por los ojos de Sansa. La última vez que lo había visto, ese mismo hombre pesaba el doble y tenía la mitad de pelo.

―Perdonadme, ser Thoros, no os había reconocido.

Thoros de Myr sonrió.

―No soy ser, mi señora. Y no tenéis por qué disculparos: son tiempos difíciles.

Entonces, una voz ronca que hacía mucho que Sansa no escuchaba la trasportó a su habitación en la Fortaleza Roja, cuando la ciudad ardía y solamente una muñeca de porcelana la separaba de la desesperación.

―El pajarito tiene la mala costumbre de darnos más honor del que tenemos ―gruñó El Perro.

Sansa parpadeó una, dos, tres veces. Abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla. Por lo que Arya le había contado, Sandor Clegane había muerto. Y sin embargo, allí estaba, frente a ella, con la misma cara quemada y las mismas sombras en las pupilas.

―Sandor Clegane… ―murmuró.

―¿Cómo mierdas has sobrevivido? ―exclamó una voz aguda a sus espaldas. Arya.

El Perro soltó una risita despectiva y escupió en el suelo.

―¿Cómo lo ha hecho la zorrilla loba? ―replicó.

Arya entrecerró los ojos, pero una mirada de advertencia de su hermana sirvió para que se marchara del patio echando pestes. Brienne, que salía de los establos en ese momento, se quedó parada, mirando a El Perro. Él escupió en el suelo otra vez.

―Vaya, parece que ya estamos todos.

―Llevad sus caballos a los establos ―ordenó Sansa a un caballerizo―. Supongo que desearéis daros una ducha ―ofreció a los recién llegados. En realidad, era más una orden que una sugerencia: olían como si se hubieran bañado en las alcantarillas de Lecho de Pulgas.

―Cerveza ―dijo El Perro.

―¿Queréis bañaros en cerveza? ―bromeó Sansa, levantando las cejas.

Sandor Clegane entrecerró los ojos, pero las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba.

Desde la galería, Petyr Baelish observaba la escena.

Primero Arya Stark y ahora El Perro. La primera era mucho más peligrosa que el segundo, pero aun así, la presencia de ambos podía convertirse en un impedimento. Y Meñique no pensaba dejar que nadie se interpusiera entre él y lo que quería.


End file.
